


Plot Bunnies for Elder Scrolls stories

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Interchanging plots, Jumps around alot, Mostly for ESO and Skyrim, No real plot used, Please Don't Kill Me, idk what I was thinking, random ideas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7405708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is mostly a plot line(s) for some stories I have after playing ESO</p><p>So yeah read it you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories

I remember the rage I felt when I heard that one of the companions was taken. This boil in my blood, it seemed so familiar to me. And now here I stand as he ran in with my blade ready to kill the Silver Hands. It was like dreaming to me, running into danger. A vague sense of doing all this before, a vague sense of having rushed into battle to save a friend.

I didn't think twice as I cut through the Silver Hand's, my eyes narrowed as their blood split on the ground. I had to save him, I have to safe my fellow companion. As bull headed as he his he's apart of my new family, my pack... The wolf in me howled for blood at this thought, our pack our family was hurt once. Not again.

In the frenzy of wanting blood, these thoughts didn't seem strange to me. I didn't notice, not until I thought that they were going to take Skjor's soul. That's when I killed the last one and saw his body. Pain hit me first, then anger, then a howl of both rang in my head. That's when I began to think that they took his soul, but that was not Skjor no they just killed him becasue he was a werewolf.

When running in here I thought of another name, Merric. The distant feeling of having saved him from a near similar fate. But this time I couldn't save him. I remember the feeling of running down stairs, to seeing a ritual where his soul was going to be taken. But I stopped it. Did I really scream out loud, 'stop the ritual'?

Talking with Aela, she said I did scream something like that. She must have chalked it up to me just being pulled into their pack. But for me I was so strange. Did I do something like this once before? It all felt to familiar to me, this protectiveness in me and pride that lit my soul and a rage for a certain Daedra Prince. 

Then it was this emptiness in me, the pride that filled me wasn't there before. It was empty, like there was no soul there. This was not the first time I stood like this, in shock and confusion. Memories like this filled my head daily. Happened also when I entered the Companions and heard of them being similar to the Fighter Guild.

This yearning me to join them, to fill a void that hung in me. A memory? I wouldn't call it that, not my memories.

Then whose?

I close my eyes, remember a fight. A comrade. A Treachery. A mercy. A friend... friends.... comrades in arms.

I open them again and find myself staring at Skjor's body as Aela let me near him. The wolf in me seemed sad, a wolf sign I chose. Or did someone else chose the wolf? The symbol of a pack, of kinship. Hunt together not alone and we win. Is this memory why I chose to be a werewolf? Why I let Hircine bless me with the power of the wolf? To be honest I have always like wolves over tigers and snakes or any other animal. Never knew why those two animals came to mind first, never seen one before. Have I?

I placed a hand on Skjor's arm, 'I'm sorry comrade... may you hunt endlessly....' this words came truly from no where. But they felt right. And they comforted my wolf self, who by now was silent with thoughts of revenge. Ones that I myself agreed with.

Whatever these thoughts may be, I will get my revenge on those who have wrong me. May these memories help me or not to spill Silver Hand blood. 

If by thought this spark inside me flared up to kindle a flame I had long since forgotten. Companionship. 

Something that me, and these thoughts inside me, hand long forgotten and not planned to be never lose again.


	2. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This idea came from when I was playing my character on ESO  
> I don't know much about the lore so don't judge me.
> 
> Vanitas Rian

Van sighed loudly as he laid on his back staring up at the sky thinking deeply. He hummed a tune to himself wondering what to do. He was not 'permitted' to go into Southpoint at this time. So he stayed out in the camp until some girl came back so he could talk to her. He tapped the side of the covered crate he was laying on until he hear footsteps walk up to him. He titled his head back seeing the upside down women in front of him.

"Uh sorry, the captain said you wanted to talk to me?" she said looking down at him as Van flipped over quickly.

"Oh by the darkness of Oblivion your FINALLY here!" he got up quickly and grinned at her, "And yes ma'ma, names Vanitas! I cam here after hearing the stuff about Southpoint!" he did a mock salute to her. She seemed quite surprised by him but slowly she smiled.

"Not a problem Vanitas, I'm sure you know by now what is going on?" she asked, Van grinned at that.

"Sure do!" he shrugged, "None other then the madness by the Mad God himself." he smiled at her

Daraneth nodded to him, "That's it, the Daedric Prince of Madness himself. Here in Southpoint. It's all rather exciting isn't it?"

Van grinned at that, "Rather is, I tend to be called by the Royal Court 'Chaos' after I accidentally turned on into a potato.... small mishap with magic is all, easily fixed," he said but muttered, "Not that the stuffy bastard didn't deserve it."

She laughed a bit at that, "Quiet, well if you want we could see about stopping this madness." Van only shrugged.

"I'm just here to observe, but I'll follow you if you want." with that they set out, not thinking about much else. Van hummed as he watched everything going on, so he also had to look for the scouts. Whatever, not like he'd do that. BOOOORING!

After all Chaos was afoot, and he wanted to watch it all from where he stood. But he'd need a look, last thing he wanted was some people attacking him. "Hm..... so at the cathedral is the main source of the problem... wonder what it'd take to look like one of these people?" he mused to himself.

"Unless you know magic." Daraneth said, Van gave her a knowing smile.

"Oh I know magic, possession magic, slipping into a dead body." he laughed a bit, she looked at him.

"Why not just walk on through?" she asked.

Van gave her a look, "Unless you want high levels of chaos, it's better for me not to." he looked up at the cathedral then at the windows. He looked over to see a rundown catapult, then at the rope and knife. He looked at Daraneth, "I have an idea." he told him.

She frowned a bit, "Huh?" she watched him grab everything, putting on the rope catapult then set it up, he gripped the rope just as the captain ran over to see what the noise was near the wall. He looked at Van getting set up then to the window and rope. He stared at the young boy.

"Your mad!" he exclaimed as Daraneth watched in interest. Van looked at them and grinned.

"Thank goodness for that, because if I wasn't this would have probable never will worked!" he told them as he cut the rope and went flying, breaking through the window into the cathedral. The other took cover.

"Ow..... ow.... ow...." Van muttered as he got up shaking off the glass thank goodness of his ability to heal fast he might have broken a bone or two, he might have. But non the less he got up and opened of the door as he smiled at Daraneth standing there.

"And that was without one drop of alcohol or cheese." he told her as he dusted the glass off his head, though he didn't see her grinning at him. He sighed a bit as he grinned at her, just as he turned to see a guy staring at him in shock and disbelief.

"Did you just.... jump in through the window?" the guy asked.

Van blinked, "Jump..... yeah let's go with that." he said after a while with a shrug. He blinked as he felt Daraneth place a hand on his shoulder and looked at the other guy. Van blinked as they talked.

"Your so pitiful." he heard after a while, "Even for a mortal...." Van was just as surprised as Aulus was when it was Shegorath in her place and Daraneth was pushed to the back. He stared at the Mad God in much confusion, as he grinned.

"You heard me." he said, "Oh I've always wanted to meet and person in a person. Tell me, what's it like." the mad god asked the now pleading man. "Oh hush Aulus," he turned to Van who smiled sheepishly.

"I have to admit, I'm proud of ya Vanny, you do your old man proud you hear me!" Shegorath laughed.

Van rolled his eyes, "Yeah.... dad...... whatever...." yes the Prince of Madness has a child, a half human child. His mother named him, his father just calls him 'Vanny' as much as he hates the nickname. As for what he was, he was mix, most called him Demigod of Chaos. Stupid really, but when he heard rumors of this town it didn't help much. He just had to come here, see if it was Shegorath doing everything.

Aulus looked shocked, "This man who came flying through the window is your.... son!?" Van just waved to him.

"Yeah I'm right here..... and I wasn't flying, I catapulted myself in, and broke two bones that is why I am hobbling a bit and why my face twists in pain ever time I move. I'm just good at hiding it." Van told him as he moved a bit, "ow...." he muttered, the adrenal was now leaving him with a mind numbing pain.

Van watched at his dad talked with the other, "You know if you don't want my gift I could take it away and give it to my new favorite mortal." he told him, Van guessed he was talking about Daraneth, as he was already 'gifted' with a mad tongue, ht just didn't use it that much. 

Thinking back in it, as he watched Shegorath talk to Daraneth and began to use a spell on her. Maybe that was why Shalidor was so shocked when Shegorath didn't do anything to him. Or even why he made the deal in the first place. 

'Eh I was board anyway.' he thought.

There was a pause, what was he doing again? Oh right, save the town. Right.....

Maybe later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, HIGHLY improbable I know, but this was just a funny idea as I like Shegorath and Van is my Minecraft OC who is Hero's son and represents Chaos in that world also.
> 
> Whatever, flames will be used to make cupcakes with drugs or poison or human body parts, and I ill feed them to you as I tie you to your bed tonight. 
> 
> Sweet dream.
> 
> AN: Also any dialogue used form Pirates of the Caribbean or ESO is not mine!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea is that the Dragonborn is your characters form passed games reborn self. XD
> 
> I know don't kill me please *hides*


End file.
